Gotham Knights
by Brunette Beauty 1
Summary: I love Batman and this! It's cool! There are a few typing mistakes in it. Like in chapter 2 I introduce a character named Ryan. But in one part I call him River by accident because that was originally going to be his name.
1. Meet Taylor

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Batman _or any of its characters. It is owned by DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and other stuff.

...........

My story is about an original character I've created- a teenage girl named Taylor Cummings who has just moved to Gotham City from Miami. The reason she and her family moved was because her father was offered a high paying job as a District Attorney in Gotham. While Taylor is in Gotham she meets other teenagers named Alexis Gordon (a punk rock chick), Devon Parker (a cool guy), Ryan Haws (a cute brainiac), and Kristen Meridian (a really shy girl). One night in Gotham she meets Batman, a superhero.

...........

Taylor's POV

...........

I rolled down my car window and took a big breath of fresh air when we drove past the _Welcome to Gotham City_ sign. We had been driving for _days_ and _days _and staying at motels _night _after _night_. This had been the longest car ride ever (from Miami, Florida to Gotham City, which is up in the New York area). I asked Mom why we couldn't just take a plane. She said that she and Dad shared superstitions about airplanes.

"We're finally here in our new city," Mom said in a sing song voice. My mother's name was Lynn Cummings. She seemed more excited about living in a new city than I was. "Oh, come on, Taylor," she said, after seeing the look on my face from her mirror. "Can't you be a _little_ excited?"

_"Excited?"_ I repeated.

"Yes," she said. "You're in a new place. You'll make new friends. You'll have new adventures. And we'll make more money."

I sighed. We really needed that money.

"I know," I said, tucking a lock of blond hair behind my ear. "I guess I'm just not ready for change yet."

"Who knows?" she said with a smile. "Maybe you might like it."

I thought, _oh, since we're in Gotham already we're almost to our new condo. _But _no_. Gotham was apparently one of the biggest cities in America so there was still ways to go. Dad was in the driver's seat, focused on nothing but the road ahead of him. His name was Bill, Bill Cummings.

I grabbed a Gotham magazine. I thought that I would maybe be able to pass the time if I read it. I opened it, read over some of the articles, and noticed that most of them had been written by a reporter named Gossip Gerty. And most of the articles were about a man named Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne was a millionaire. He owned a business called _Wayne Enterprises_. And all his articles were about his love interests. He was a bachelor, and had so many girlfriends. As _fascinating_ as he was I was going to look for a more interesting topic.

I found one that was about the safety system in Gotham City. Apparently there were more hired police men, fire men, etc in Gotham than in any city in the _world_. It said that Gotham had the fifth highest crime rate of any city _anywhere_.

"Mom," I said.

"Yes."

"It says here Gotham's got a high crime rate."

Mom's everlasting smile changed into a frown quickly. She snatched the magazine from me and began reading it to herself. Then she turned to Dad and whispered stuff to him. I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but it was a habit of mine. I didn't catch much but I heard her mention something about a past villain attacking a former District Attorney. Then I heard Dad say he wouldn't worry about it.

"So, apparently villains are bad in Gotham," Mom said, uncomfortably, handing the magazine back to me.

I was used to it. We left Miami _because_ of the high crime rate. And now we were going somewhere with an even _bigger_ one.

We arrived at our new condo. It was called, _Wayne Terraces_. That meant it was obviously owned by Bruce Wayne.

We stepped inside and hopped on an elevator to the tower of the condo. That was where we were going to be living. Dad looked at a map of the condo.

"Well," he said. "There's a lounge on the fourteenth floor. You can eat food there. You can listen to someone play music. I heard it's very nice."

"Okay, then let's go there later tonight after some unpacking," Mom said, lightheartedly.

We got to the towers of the condo and entered our new home. It was pretty cool. It was big. There was a large balcony, overlooking the city. There was a nice kitchen, a few rooms… yea. It was okay.

"I'm gonna claim a room," I said, swinging my duffel bag over my shoulder as I trudged into the hallway. And I found one. It was _perfect._ The window was large, and the view was of the Gotham Bank. The bank was a perfect place for a crime scene. And if I were to watch a crime scene I could be the first person to call the police.

I unfolded some of my old posters and hung them up on the wall. They were of people like Chris Brown, Taylor Lautner (who was a male actor who shared my first name), Robert Pattinson, and David Cook. I laid my sleeping bag on the floor since there was no possible way we'd be able to set up the beds yet. I lay my family pictures on the floor nearby. Mom had said we wouldn't begin setting up _any_ furniture on our first day here.

A few hours later my dad was in the living room wearing a new suit.

"What's the big idea?" I asked.

"We're gonna go down to the lounge," he replied. _"Remember?"_

"Right, right," I chuckled, feeling foolish. Then Mom entered the room, wearing a slinky red dress. She grinned, walked over to Dad, and he kissed her hand.

I groaned. "Am I supposed to dress up?" I asked.

"No, you don't have to dress up," Mom sighed, rolling her eyes. She and Dad both knew very well that I was a tomboy.

"Okay, good," I said, with relief. I would just stay dressed up in whatever I was already wearing. I was wearing a denim jacket and blue jeans. My blond hair was tied up in a ponytail, and I was wearing little earrings that were shaped like guitars.

We hopped onto the elevator and headed down to the fourteenth floor. When we got off the elevator I could hear the sounds of people chatting, eating, drinking, and of a singer singing and playing music with a band.

The lounge looked nice and cozy. It was lit by candle light, which was nice. The singer was singing "Fly me to the Moon" by Frank Sinatra. The jazz band behind him was playing well. There was a saxophone and everything. There was a nice atmosphere.

We sat down at a table. I had brought the Gotham magazine with me so I could read it. A waitress walked up to our table. "Hello," she said, putting on a polite smile. "My name is Selina. I will be taking care of you guys tonight."

"_Hello,_ Selina," Dad said, looking kinda like he was in a trance.

Mom slapped him on the arm.

"_Ow!"_ he gasped.

Selina was middle aged, like Dad was. She was very pretty and she had frizzy blond hair. "What would you folks like to drink?"

"Champagne," Dad replied.

"I'll take a Champagne too," Mom agreed.

"Me three," I said.

"Absolutely not," Mom said, shaking her head with disapproval.

"Fine, then I'll have chocolate milk," I decided.

"Good," Selina said, winking at me. "When I was your age I wanted to try my first champagne too."

I smiled politely. She walked away.

I opened up the magazine and continued reading. "Wow, Mom, Dad, this Bruce Wayne guy is kinda famous around Gotham."

"That's interesting," Mom said.

"Yea, I heard he owns this condo," Dad added.

Selina returned with the drinks. She looked at us wide eyed. "Were you just talking about Bruce Wayne?" she asked, curiously.

"Yes," I said, showing her the picture of him in the magazine. It was the page with the pictures of him and all his new girlfriends. "He's in a lot of this magazine."

Selina observed his girlfriends and scoffed. "Wow, they're nothing special."

I gave her a confused glance. She chuckled, embarrassedly.

"Well, I used to go out with Bruce," she explained. "It was about sixteen years ago, I think. It's so strange. He really is getting older. I don't understand why he just doesn't quit his bachelor days, settle down, and get married already."

"You dated Bruce Wayne?" Mom asked, looking impressed.

"But wouldn't he only date _rich_ women?" Dad asked. Selina looked very insulted. Dad noticed. "No, no, I don't mean any offense. But I just mean, wow, Bruce would go out with a _waitress?"_

"I had something no other woman had that he was with," Selina said. "I had his heart. Bruce _cared_ about me. I've always been poor, but I haven't always been a waitress. I used to be a secretary."

"Where did you work?" I asked, curiously.

"I worked at Schreck's for a while, the place down the street owned by Chip Schreck," she replied. "But his father used to own the place. His name was Max Schreck. He never retired (though he'd be the right age now). He died… in a fire."

She looked slightly amused from her last sentence. She noticed we looked shocked. Then she said, "Well, have a good night."

**In the next chapter u will meet Taylor's new friends.**


	2. First day of School

Disclaimer: I do NOT own _Batman _or any of its characters. It is owned by DC Comics, Warner Brothers, and other stuff.

...........

It's Taylor's first day of school at Gotham High.

...........

"Taylor, wake up!" Mom demanded.

"Oh, Mom! Just five more minutes!" I begged.

"No, you're going to be late for your first day of school," she pointed out. "Now get up! Eat your breakfast and get dressed."

I got dressed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I tied my hair in a ponytail, put on some chapstick, and some foundation make up. "Okay, Mom, I'm ready for school!"

"Are you sure you're not gonna be too cold?" she asked me, observing my outfit.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It's only fifty degrees outside," she explained. "We're no longer in Miami, Taylor."

I said, "But most of my classes are going to be _inside_ the school building."

"How do you know that?" she wanted to know.

"Just guessing," I replied. "Just making a very EDUCATED guess."

She surrender-sighed. "Fine. But if you get cold, ask someone for a jacket or something."

I hopped onto the elevator and ran out of the condo toward school.

"Gotham High," I said, staring up at the large school building. The building was made out of bricks, just like a lot of other high schools I had seen before moving away from Miami. I walked inside, passing a group of chattering boys and girls, kissing and hugging. I assumed right away that they were the "Popular's" of Gotham High.

Someone spoke over the intercom, "Any student who didn't attend Open House last Friday please come to the cafeteria to receive your schedules. I repeat, any student who didn't attend Open House last Friday come to the cafeteria to receive your schedule."

I shrugged and did what the person over the intercom said.

I stood in a long line in the cafeteria, waiting to get my schedule.

"Hey," said a boy's voice. I turned around and saw a good looking African American boy wearing glasses.

"Hey," I replied.

"My name's Devon Parker," he said.

"I'm Taylor Cummings," I said.

"You didn't go to Gotham Middle, did you?" he asked.

"No, I just moved here from Miami," I explained.

"Miami." He looked impressed. "Isn't it really hot in Miami?"

"Yes," I laughed.

"But I hear it's cool because there's beaches everywhere," he pointed out. I nodded. He sighed. "I would _love_ to go to the beach. There's no beaches in Gotham."

"That's a shame," I said. I missed the beach. "Then what _is_ here in Gotham?" I wanted to know.

"A lot of criminals," he said. "A lot of criminals."

"Yes, I heard about that," I said.

"My dad is a police man," he explained. "He has to be out every night, catching criminals. Just the other night he was chasing after some dude called Mr. Freeze."

I tried not to laugh. _"Mr. Freeze?"_ I said.

He started laughing too. "I know," he said. "That's a really stupid name. Basically what he does is he freezes things with an ice gun."

"Wow. How terrifying," I said, sarcastically.

"It may _sound_ stupid when you say it out loud, but how would you like being frozen; I mean, really?" Devon asked.

True. I guess I still couldn't get past the name.

It was my turn to get my schedule. Then Devon got his. We compared ours.

"Looks like we got lunch together," he said.

"Yea, that's fifth period," I said. "First period I got Social Studies."

"I got Math," he said. "But I'll see you fifth period."

"Bye," I called after him as he walked away. I headed upstairs to the Social Studies classroom.

The teacher was an old lady named Mrs. Briggs. "Sit down in the front," she told me.

I sat down. The person sitting to my right was a girl. She was wearing a purple jacket, black leggings, a pink skirt, and a scarf. She had black hair and dark make up. I think she was Emo.

The person sitting to my left was also a girl. She was extremely thin and pretty with long brown hair. She was wearing a pink dress.

"Hi," the Emo girl said smiling at me. So she was a friendly Emo.

"Hi," I replied. "I'm Taylor Cummings."

"My name is Alex Gordon," she said. "My grandpa is Commissioner Gordon." She looked very proud. I nodded. She frowned. "You've heard of him, right?"

"Well, I'm new here," I explained. "I'm from Miami."

"Oh, cool," she said, looking interested. "Can I see your schedule?" she asked. I handed her my schedule. "You've _gotta_ sit with me at lunch today," she insisted. "I'm gonna tell you everything there is to know about Gotham City."

"Cool," I said. "I was gonna sit with a boy named Devon Parker, but you can sit with us too. Do you know him?"

"Yea, I know him!" she said. "He's like my brother from a different mother!"

At least they knew each other. That would make lunch a less awkward experience. Alex lowered her voice, "That girl sitting on the other side of you is Kristen Meridian. She's very quiet."

I turned around and looked at Kristen. "Hi," I said, politely.

She looked up and blinked. "Hi," she said.

"I'm Taylor," I said to her.

"I'm Kristen," she said. "My mom is a psychologist. Her name is Chase Meridian."

"Cool," I said. "My dad is Bill Cummings. He's gonna be a new District Attorney."

"Cool," Kristen said, nodding. "Wait," she said, seeming a little less impressed now. "That's a really dangerous job in Gotham."

"What do you mean?" I asked, nervously.

"We had a District Attorney a little while back named Harvey Dent," she explained. "And once some guy who he was trying to put in jail threw acid all over him, and now Harvey's a villain, himself. He calls himself Two-Face, because one half of his face is normal and the other's abnormal."

"Based on the names these villains use they sound like comic-book villains," I pointed out.

Alex laughed.

"Girls, stop talking," Mrs. Briggs said. "Especially _you,_ Alexis."

"It's _Alex!"_ Alex corrected.

Mrs. Briggs, looking appalled, continued teaching.

"That's not great," I said to Alex. "It's only the first class of the first day of school and she already knows your name."

"She taught all my siblings over the past few years," Alex whispered. "She hates our guts."

During fourth period (Language Arts) I was paired up with a really cute boy named Ryan Haws for a class project. River had dark hair and tanned skin.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him.

"No," he replied.

"Why not?" I said, curiously.

"I never had time," he replied. "I was always busy with my studies. I gotta make A's. All A's."

Aw, he was a brainiac. I asked him if he would sit with me at lunch. He said yes.

So at lunch I sat with Devon, Alex, Kristen, and Ryan. Devon and Alex sat next to each other. Kristen and Ryan sat next to each other. I sat in between Devon and Ryan.

Alex talked the most. She talked about all the villains in Gotham that her grandpa met, and then Ryan said that his father, Mr. Haws, worked as a scientist alongside Bruce Wayne in Wayne Enterprises.

"So, you've met Mr. Wayne?" I asked him.

"Yes," Ryan said. "Many times. He's a nice guy."

"Interesting," I said.

**To be Continued…**


End file.
